Little Surprises
by Deziie
Summary: Angela babysits Christine and Michael while Booth and Brennan go and finish some paperwork back at the lab. Really, really romantic.
1. The Surprise

**A/N: **Heey guys! I'm back once again with another story . I hope I didn't take too long to post another one . I just had to go over my inspirations list and choose one . It took me quite a while . Anyways I hope you enjoy it ! :D

**Summary: **Angela babysits Christine and Michael while Booth and Brennan go and finish some paperwork back at the lab. Really, really romantic.

**Little Surprises **_

It was a Friday afternoon and both Booth and Brennan needed to get a lot of paperwork done, so Angela decided that she could take Christine back to her house so she could babysit.

Christine was now four years old and pretty much talked about anything she heard. So she decided that she told Angela what she had witnessed this morning.

***Flashback***

"Booth, I can't fit into my jeans! And I think I'm showing." Brennan said worriedly. Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist and kissed her sweetly.

"Well considering that it's your second trimester, you'd at least be showing a little bit. And don't worry Bones! You're more beautiful than ever. But we have to tell the squints soon."

"I really hope it's a little boy." She said while looking down at her belly.

"Well boy or girl, I'm happy with whatever gender." He said as he kissed her again.

"Mommy, what are you talking about?" Christine said with big bold blue eyes staring at her parents. Fortunately for Brennan and Booth, Christine only heard them talking about a little boy and girl.

"I'll tell you later, right now you have to get ready to go to auntie Angela's house." Brennan said with a small smile.

She huffed. "Okay mommy. Can I bring Boots with me?" She looked down at her cat which was weaving through her legs, and purring, wagging his fluffy tail in the air.

"You know how auntie Angela feels about cats Christine. You're going to have to ask her." She said with a concerned voice.

"Okay." Christine said while heading down the hallway to get ready. When she came back the phone was all ready for her to call Angela.

"Auntie Angela? Hi it's me Christine." She said in the most sweetest voice.

"Oh hey sweetie, what's up?" Angela said happily. She loved hearing Christine's voice.

"Well, I was wondering if I could bring Boots with me." She said with a pleading voice.

"Yeah, sure you can sweetie! I'll just get the cat toys out. " She knew how much Boots meant to Christine, whenever she said no to her, it was like taking candy from a baby with wide cute bright eyes.

"Thanks auntie Angela! Bye!" She said excitedly.

"Bye sweetie!" And with that Christine rushed to put Boots in her pet carrier and went straight out the door into the SUV.

***Flashback Ends***

"Auntie Angela, what does 'Second trimester' mean?" Christine asked curiously.

"It means carrying a baby for 13 to 27 weeks, why?" Angela had no clue to where this conversation was coming from.

"Well mommy said she hoped that ' it ' will be a boy, and daddy said ' boy or girl I'm happy with whatever gender ' . But I don't know what they're talking about. Do you know why?" She said as she was petting Boots' soft furry head. Angela's eyes widened.

"Sweetie, how about we go to the lab to see your mom and dad? They have some explaining to do." And with that, Angela strapped both Michael and Christine in their car seats and put Boots into his cat carrier beside Christine.

Booth and Brennan were signing a bunch of paperwork then stopped to take a rest on the couch.

"When do you think we should tell the squints Bones?" Booth said curiously.

"I don't know, but soon. Because I' starting to show." Brennan placed her hand over her belly and Booth put his hand over hers.

**Angela's car**

"Christine, Michael, wake up. We're at the lab now." Angela unbuckled their seat belts and led them to the elevator, exiting the parking lot. When they reached the lab floor, Angela grabbed both Christine, Michael and Boots and headed towards Brennan's office.

Booth and Brennan were sharing a kiss when Angela walked in.

"EW!" Both Christine and Michael shrieked.

"Okay you two lovebirds, you have some explaining to do before you make another baby." Angela said with a serious tone. Christine ran to sit in Booth's lap, while Angela pulled up a chair and sat Michael in her lap.

"What do you mean Ange?" Brennan said curiously. She wondered if Christine did something bad.

"Did Christine do something?" Booth asked seriously. She had never done anything bad before.

"Guys, guys, calm down and stop jumping to conclusions. Anyways, Christine here asked what a 'Second trimester' was. Now does that sound familiar?" She said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brennan said trying to lie. She was a horrible liar, and Angela knew when someone was trying to hide something from her.

"Bren, I'm serious. She said that you were hoping for a little boy."

Booth couldn't do anything but watch the two woman talk about Bones' pregnancy.

"Bones, might as well tell her." They both sighed and Brennan nodded.

"Christine, you're going to have a new baby brother or sister. We don't know what it is going to be, but we have an appointment tomorrow to find out. Are you okay with us giving you another baby brother or sister?" Brennan said wondering what Christine would think. Christine was shocked, speechless, she really couldn't say anything. She sat there jaw dropped to the floor, wide blue eyes staring back at her parents.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so happy for you!" Angela said in excitement. She squealed so loud that Christine snapped back to reality.

"Christine, you might want to close your mouth. You're going to catch flies with that." Booth joked. Christine laughed at Booth's joke.

"So are you okay with us having another baby Christine?" Brennan asked curiously. She was so anxious to get the answer out of her.

"Yeah, I want to be a big sister like Parker is my big brother, so I can protect him or her." Christine smiled and Booth and Brennan hugged her.

"Wow, so when is your due date?" Angela asked with a huge grin plastered onto her face. She was still so shocked that Brennan was having another baby.

"July 26th, so he or she will be a summer baby. And Ange, please don't tell anyone, we were going to announce it on Sunday, the day after my ultrasound." Brennan said.

"Sure thing sweetie, and one more thing. Booth how many babies do you plan on giving her?" She said with a chuckle.

"A house full." He joked. Then Brennan went wide eyed.

"A house full?! That's a lot Booth. I don't think we're going to have a house full." She said worriedly. Sure she liked having kids, but she didn't want to go through so much pain and miss so much work.

"I was just joking Bones sheesh!" They all shared a laugh and decided that Booth and Brennan do the rest of the paperwork at home.

"We all better head home now, it's going to get late and we need to make dinner for Christine, she must be starving, right Christine?" Booth said.

"Yeah, I'm very hungry. Bye Michael, bye auntie Angela!" Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. The car ride was silent and they all went inside.

"Booth what's for dinner?" Brennan asked, it was Booth's turn to cook dinner and she was curious like always.

"Well I'm going to feed Christine something first, then the two of us can have some alone time." He said as he winked.

Booth had fed Christine some salad and leftover macaroni and cheese, then he put her to bed. He then made salad, vegan lasagna and meaty lasagna with tea made with special herbs and edible flowers on the side. He also made garlic bread and chocolate mousse. There were also candles set and a rose on the table. He had to make sure he grabbed one more thing. _The Velvet Box..._

He then called Brennan out of her office and sat her down. She was blindfolded because it was a surprise and he was going to do something very special tonight. As he untied her blindfolds, she looked around and was very shocked and amazed that Booth had done this all for her. She was speechless. No one had ever done something like this just for her.

"Booth, this is amazing. Thank you." She leaned over the table and kissed him softly.

"Hey, anything for my Bones." He smiled and they both started to eat. Then Brennan moaned.

"This is amazing, who knew you could cook like this?" She was impressed.

"Well, I'm full of surprises." He said as he smirked. As they finished eating they shared the chocolate mousse and talked about work and other things in life.

"Temperance, you know I love you right? And I want to spend every moment of my life with you." Booth asked. She knew this was serious because he used her first name.

"Of course why?" She was starting to get worried.

"I love you so much, that I'd never hurt you or any of our kids. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you Temperance." He knelt down on one knee and took out the black velvet box.

"Temperance Brennan, will you marry me? I won't be mad if you say no." He sounded really disappointed in the last sentence. You could see it in his eyes, the fear of rejection, his eyes begging her to say yes.

"Yes, I will marry you." He slipped the ring onto her left hand on her ring finger. Then they shared a long passionate kiss. The ring was blue just like her eyes, with the names 'Seeley and Temperance' engraved on the inside, and on the outside was surrounded by two dolphins supporting the big rock. The dolphins had beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"That ring is one of a kind. I have a few friends that made it. They made a few designs and I chose this one." He smiled and stared right into her eyes.

"Thank you so much Booth. I love you. This ring is amazing, our daughter is amazing and I can't wait to meet our baby that is due in 7 months. You are amazing and you mean the whole entire world to me." She smiled and kissed him once more. He then carried her upstairs bridal style and they spent the night making love until they were completely exhausted.

**A/N:**So what did you guys think? Another chapter or not? Reviews are very much appreciated. :)


	2. The Ultrasound

**A/N:I got some reviews requesting some more chapters so I thought I'd do it just for you guys. (: Anyways, chapter two up now! Oh quick question, is this too cheesy? The sudden pregnancy and the proposal? I have a really soft side for both Booth and Brennan. So yeah.. heh. Enjoy! Don't forget to Review my lovelies. (;**

**Chapter Two:** The Ultrasound

Booth had woken up to his now fiancé, next to him in bed, sleeping peacefully. He glanced at the clock that read 6:23 a.m. and he knew that he had about 5 hours to get Christine to the daycare center, and Brennan to an early lunch, then ultrasound. Ultrasound he thought to himself. The day when he'd finally find out the gender of their baby. His thoughts were interrupted when Brennan rolled over and started to stir.

"Good morning sunshine." He said with a big wide grin.

"Good morning Booth.: She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and smiled. They were going to do an ultrasound today to find out the gender of their baby. 'This is exciting, I can't believe I'm going to have another baby, and I'm going to marry Booth' she thought. All this was coming so fast, but she really didn't mind. Tears started to form in her eyes because Booth had given her another family. A family that would never leave her behind. Never. Booth looked down at her and noticed her start to tear up.

"Bones are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice. 'Damn the hormones!' She thought. She couldn't keep control of her hormones lately and she could burst into laughter or well up into tears at random moments.

"Yeah, I'm fine Booth. It's just the hormones getting to me." Booth knew there was something else she had to say, but she wouldn't spit it out.

"Bones, you could tell me anything. You know that right? Now, tell me what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours." She propped one elbow onto her pillow and stared at him, then sighed.

"I was just thinking about how you did everything to make sure I wasn't alone all these years. You did the right things like arrest my father, but you also got me that trailer and the Christmas tree. You were always there for me, whether accompanied by another women or not. You didn't run from me, and when I needed you the most, you were always there for me. You did everything to make sure I was happy with my dad, Russ, Amy and the girls. And I love you for that. All these years I've been lonely, and now that I've finally given us a chance, you have given me another family. Our beautiful daughter, and our little one on the way. And not to mention my fiancé. Thinking about all of this has brought me good memories, and more hormonal tears." she said as she chuckled. He extended his arm to cup her right cheek. He then ran his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tear that had silently slipped down her cheek, and pilled her into a sweet passionate kiss.

"I do these things because we're partners, best friends, and now lovers. It breaks my heart to see you alone. Know that you can count on me, and that I'll always be here for you no matter what you're going through. I love you Bones, don't forget that." He smiled then pulled back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Going to make breakfast, Christine should be up soon." He grabbed his robe while Brennan also stretched out and went into their walk in closet to choose her outfit for the day. After dressing and brushing her teeth, she went into Christine's bedroom to wake her up. As soon as she walked in, she saw Christine's little body, peacefully sleeping, curled up clutching her favorite teddy bear, like she was protecting it with all she had. She smiled then walked over to her little pink and purple bed.

"Wake up sweetie." Christine fluttered her eyes and started rubbing them, trying to focus on the blurry figure in front of her.

"Mommy?" Brennan smiled, then brushed a loose strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Time to get up, we're very busy today. And you have to eat breakfast too, I think daddy is making his special pancakes today."

"Pancakes? Will there be French toast too?" Christine always loved her father's French toast and pancakes, it was so fluffy and sweet.

"Of course there would be French toast! You can't have pancakes without French toast! Now get ready, we're all waiting for you. Brennan also loved Booth's morning pancakes and French toast with coffee.

Christine couldn't wait to go to the daycare center. She always had something new to tell them, and she was also a fast learner, so she knew a lot more than any other kid her age. She was very intelligent, just like her mother. And just like her father, she was very strong and brave.

"Mommy, can I tell my teacher about the baby?" Brennan totally forgot that Christine always had something to tell the daycare instructor.

"Not now sweetie, your father and I want to keep it a secret for now, then when we're ready, we'll tell everyone including your teacher." Brennan pulled a purple shirt over Christine's head that read 'Daddy's Girl'. Brennan smiled and helped Christine into her jeans. After dressing Christine, they both headed downstairs to the sweet smell of syrup, French toast and blueberry pancakes.

Booth turned around hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. When they reached the kitchen, Christine sat in her chair and Brennan came to help him grab some plates. Booth gave her a peck on the lips and smiled.

"Someone looks a little sleepy." He walked over to Christine and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning sunshine." He said while handing her a plate of French toast and pancakes.

"Good morning daddy." She said sleepily. It was now 9:00 a.m. and everyone had finished their breakfast, all they had to do was wait for Booth to get ready, and get Christine's books for the daycare center. At about 9:30, they were all in the SUV heading to the daycare center. When they reached Christine's daycare, they reminded her not to say anything about the baby, then took her in.

"Remember what mommy and I told you okay Christine?" Booth said it really carefully and seriously.

"Okay daddy." And with that she hugged both her parents and said good bye. After saying their 'good byes' Booth drove Brennan to the lab.

"See you Booth." Brennan said as she exited the car.

"See you Bones, I'll pick you up at around 11:00 okay?"

"Okay, that gives us 45 minutes to eat."

"Okay, bye! Love you!" Booth smiled.

"Love you too!" Brennan chuckled and went into the lab.

As Brennan entered her office, she noticed someone laying on her couch.

"Ange, what are you doing on my couch?"

"I was waiting for you, I got bored. Why are you so late? Doing the deed with studly?" Angela winked and grinned.

"I don't know what that means, but we had to talk to Christine about not telling people about the baby. She tends to blurt things out."

"Yeah, little blabber mouth on the loose! Haha, but it's pretty cute. Anyways, what time is your ultrasound?"

"It's at 12:00 so Booth is going to pick me up at 11:00 so we can go to the diner and get some early lunch."

"Okay, well, when are you going to ask everyone to meet at the Founding Fathers?"

"For what?" Brennan was pretty confused.

"You seriously forgot? You have to announce the pregnancy!" Angela whispered loudly.

"Oh right, well actually can you help me with that? I'm going to be pretty busy today, just tell them to meet tomorrow night at 6:00, can't keep Christine's babysitter too long. But don't say anything about the announcement. You can't even tell Hodgins."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, you can trust me. I gotta go, Cam is probably wondering where I ran off to. I don't think she knows your here yet. See ya!" And with that, Angela gave Brennan a hug and walked back to her office.

After identifying 2 sets of remains, it was about 10:30, and Brennan was tired from making love endlessly, until they were totally exhausted.

"Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt." She said to herself. So she walked over to her couch and lay down, drifting off to peacefully sleep. When it was 11, Booth walked into her office because she wasn't answering any of her phone calls.

"Bones?" He said as he walked in. She wasn't at her desk, or the limbo (Bone Room), or the platform. Then he saw her sleeping on the couch peacefully.

He shook her, trying to wake her up. "Bones, wake up, we're going to the diner, then we have to go to the doctors. I already told Cam that you're going to the doctors, so we can take an early lunch." Brennan yawned and sat up while stretching.

"Let's go Bones! I'm hungry." Then his stomach growled and they both laughed, heading to the SUV.

"You're always hungry Booth. Where do you put it all?" He laughed then kissed her.

"I'm a Booth. We Booth's eat a lot." He said as he winked at her, and gave her his best charm smile.

As they both entered the diner, they took their original spots by the window, near the cashier.

"So Bones, what are you having?"

"Salad as usual. What are you having?"

"Cheeseburger and fries of course! And don't forget the coffee and pie. Not just pie, Apple pie. Yum." He smiled and they ordered. They talked about the announcement they were going to make the next night and they talked about recent cases. Brennan also managed to add some squinty facts about Mesopotamian times, without Booth getting bored. To her surprises, he was actually paying attention. After Brennan was done talking about different tribes, their food finally arrived.

"Ah, here we go, good old fries and a cheeseburger."

"You know Booth, cheeseburgers aren't so good for you, they contain a lot of fat and oil." She said as she stole a fry from him.

"Then why do you keep stealing my fries?" He said as he chuckled.

"They're not as good when I order them." She said knowing that it was impossible to have a better taste off of someone else's plate.

"Nice excuse, you just like the greasy fries." He said grinning.

"Okay, fine, you caught me. You should really try this salad, it's good for you, and it tastes good too." She said holding the fork up to his mouth, trying to feed him.

Booth instantly shook his head 'No'. "Nuh uh, you can have that green leafy stuff, and I'll stick with this oily goodness." He chuckled and took a big bite out of his burger. They ate and talked a lot about buying a new house. After done eating, they both headed to the doctor's office to do their ultrasound.

As they went in, they sat in the waiting room, fingers intertwined, and Booth's knee bouncing up and down impatiently. He was really excited because when Rebecca was pregnant, she refused to let him attend all the appointments, and he missed the birth of his own son! As soon as the doctor called Brennan's name, Booth shot up instantly, helping Brennan up.

"Someone seems excited." Brennan said and chuckled.

"Well you see, I never got to attend any of Rebecca's appointments because she refused to let me attend. I even missed Parker's birth." He said sadly. Brennan squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry Booth. At least you got to attend Christine's birth. And now you can go through the process again. Because with your traits, our child should be just fine." Booth kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Bones, you always know what to say." Then he smiled. As they reached the room, Brennan lay on the table and lifted up her shirt. Then the doctor put cold gel on her stomach and began to search for the baby's small body.

"Look, there's the legs, arms, and head. The baby seems fine, would you like to know the gender of your baby?" The doctor knew that most parents wanted to find the gender out right away, but from experience, he knew that he should ask first.

"Yeah, we'd like to know the gender." Brennan said happily. Booth squeezed her hand gently and smiled as the doctor tried to find out the gender.

"Well, congratulations, looks like you are having a baby boy!" Brennan smiled widely and Booth sat there amazed.

"Bones, looks likes your wish came true! Were having a baby boy! Just wait 'til Parker and Christine hear about this." He smiled his famous 'Booth Charm Smile' and kissed Brennan's hand.

"Now, I'll go get the pictures so I'll be back in about 5 minutes." Booth and Brennan nodded and smiled at each other. Then Brennan got some paper towels and wiped the gel off of her.


	3. The Big Announcement

**A/N: Okay! Since everyone had been so sweet with the reviews I just had to continue the story! Haha, well anyways there will be a chapter every week, and I'm sorry if I post it late. I have a lot, track and field, piano practice, choir, student council, dance class, basketball and I have a lot of tests. So yeah, anyways Chapter three! Woo hoo! **

**Chapter Three: **The Big Announcement

* * *

After heading back to the lab, Angela was waiting for Brennan and Booth in Brennan's office. When she heard footsteps, she got excited. She knew that today was the day that they found the gender of their baby. As they walked in, Angela squealed in delight and hugged both of them.

"So, what's the gender?" She whispered so no one in the lab would hear but Brennan and Booth. Booth shut the door and they all sat on the couch.

"We are having a baby boy!" Brennan said excitedly.

"Oh my god Bren! That's amazing, now Michael Vincent can have another friend to play with!" Angela was amazed that they were having a boy, she just loved babies so much that she could have a house full. Brennan chuckled.

"So, Ange, did you tell everyone to meet at the Founding Fathers tomorrow?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I did, and I made sure that they cleared their schedules, so they have no excuse to escape." They all shared a laugh.

"Do we prepare a speech or something?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Nah, just be ourselves and when conversations start to get boring, we'll announce."

"Okay." Brennan was feeling a bit nervous. This would be her second child with Booth and she would have to take a few months off again. As everyone went back to work, Booth had picked Brennan up.

"C'mon Bones! Christine is waiting for us, we can't leave her with the babysitter forever." Booth said with a smile. As Brennan grabbed her purse and coat, Booth led her out of the Jeffersonian with his hand at the small of her back. The car ride was silent until they pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Bones, what's for dinner?" Booth totally forgot about dinner. He'd have to feed his family something.

"I was thinking Fettuccine Alfredo with salad on the side." She said with a smile.

"Sounds good, I'll go pay the babysitter, be right back." As Booth went upstairs and into Christine's bedroom, he saw the babysitter cradling Christine in her arms, sitting on the rocking chair with a book on the floor. 'Looks like these two did quite a few activities today.' He thought to himself. He woke up the babysitter named Nancy and told her she could go as he picked up Christine.

"Hey Nancy, I pay you today, so just let me get my wallet." Booth went into his bedroom and met Nancy in the hallway handing her $150. Nancy was shocked at how much she got.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Booth!" She was really happy.

"Well you earned it, Christine said she really like you. Do you need a ride home? Or is someone coming to pick you up?"

"My dad is coming to pick me up, but thanks anyways!" Nancy grabbed her stuff and headed out the door into her father's truck. On her way out she said goodbye to both Brennan and Booth.

"Nancy is an excellent babysitter, I think she deserved that big pay." Brennan said while preparing dinner.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on your face when I gave her the money. She was pretty shocked." He smiled and patted Christine on the back trying to wake her up.

"Christine, wake up. It's dinner time!" Booth said as he chuckled. Christine woke up and got down to sit at the table. Booth helped Brennan set the table and everyone began to eat as soon as everything was set. They talked about Christine and how her day went and they also talked about Brennan's pregnancy. After dinner, they gave Christine a bath and tucked her in while reading a bedtime story. Once Christine had fallen asleep, both Booth and Brennan gave her a goodnight kiss and headed off to their bedroom to get change, and go to sleep.

Once they were changed and in bed, Brennan couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning which also kept Booth awake, but she didn't know that he was awake until he asked her a question.

"Bones, you alright? You keep tossing and turning." Booth was always curious when Brennan couldn't sleep. She had millions of thoughts going through her mind, but the one thing that had kept her awake was the announcement. What would people say? What would people think? Would I still be able to work in the lab? Work in the field? All these thoughts worried her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about the big announcement tomorrow. I guess I'm kinda nervous."

"It's alright to be nervous Bones, everybody gets nervous." Brennan turned to her side so that she could face him.

"I know, but what if everyone needs me when I'm gone? And what am I going to do when you're at work? What would people think of me being pregnant again? All these thoughts just worry me."

"Everyone would be fine with your choices, and besides, Angela could probably drag you out somewhere like the spa, or shopping for our baby. You'll be busy enough, and maybe we can work out your hours at the lab." Booth said and smiled. He kissed the crown of her forehead and Brennan smiled, returning the kiss.

"Thanks Booth."

"Anything for my Bones."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now let's go to bed."

"Okay. Night Booth."

"Night Bones." She turned her back to him while he draped one arm over her waist, hand her stomach, and her hands over his.

**B&B**

The next morning Booth woke up early once again. He glanced over at the clock that read 7:00 a.m. He started kissing Brennan's exposed flesh and tried to wake her up.

"Wake up Bones. We don't want to be late for work, and we have that big announcement tonight."

"I don't want to get up. I'm too tired." He smiled and chuckled at the lazy Brennan. Then he got up and went into the bathroom in just his boxers. While he brushed his teeth, Brennan went into the closet to pick out her outfit for the day. Something comfortable and something work professional. She pulled out her yoga pants and a green blouse with a navy blue blazer to go with it. Both Booth and Brennan got ready and had breakfast. After breakfast, Booth and Brennan went into Christine's room to get her ready.

"Wake up Christine, time to get up." Brennan smiled at Booth who was trying to get their sleepy daughter up and out of bed. It took Booth a few more gentle shoves to her shoulder, and she finally woke up.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go!" She mumbled sleepily. Brennan laid out Christine's clothes on her bed and tried to wake her up.

"Christine, today you can help us tell your teacher that we're having a baby." Christine sat up as fast as she could while getting dizzy along the way.

"Slow down there." Booth said as he tried to keep her from falling off of the bed.

"Someone seems excited." Brennan said with a chuckle.

"Get changed and have some cereal downstairs, then we'll head to your daycare."

"Okay dad." Christine got changed and they all headed down to get Christine breakfast. When Booth saw Christine's cat on the island counter, he knew he forgot to feed the cat.

"Christine, your cat is on the counter." Brennan said sternly.

"You forgot to feed him." She said innocently. Booth poured the cat some food and tried to shoo the cat away and off of the island counter.

"There, now can you move your cat?" Booth said with a chuckle. He didn't mind the cat, it just irritated him sometimes. Christine smiled and picked up her cat, putting him beside his food bowl. After breakfast, everyone got into the SUV and headed to the daycare. When they got there, Christine was bouncing in her car seat, eager to get out and tell everyone the news.

"Now Christine, you can only tell your teacher. So you can't yell it out loud. Daddy and I will tell you when it's okay to explain the news." Christine nodded and headed towards the sign in desk. Brennan and Booth explained that Christine was going to tell a secret, but the teacher couldn't say anything to anyone else. They also informed the daycare instructor to make sure that Christine doesn't accidentally blurt it out. After settling everything, they both headed to the lab and made it there early. Both Booth and Brennan shared a kiss and said their goodbyes, making sure they had everything and that they were prepared for the big announcement.

Brennan entered the lab and dropped her purse and coat off in her office, and swapped it for her lab coat. When Angela walked in to say her morning hello, Brennan ran past her and into the bathroom. Angela knew that she was going to start morning sickness soon, so she wasn't all that surprised. Angela quickly grabbed her a bottle of water and some crackers that she had prepared for Brennan incase this ever happened, and minutes later she was in the stall with Brennan, pulling her hair back for her. After 5 minutes of regurgitating, Brennan finally pulled herself together and walked out of the bathroom acting like nothing happened. Luckily for her, no one had seen her rush to the bathroom. As Angela and Brennan walked back to Brennan's office, Brennan decided to work on her book because, if she were on the platform, and were to regurgitate, everyone would be suspicious.

"Bren, sweetie, are you okay? Do you need any company?" Angela was really bored, and she didn't mind if Brennan asked for company.

"No, I'm fine. But you could stay if you want."

"Okay, I might just take a nap here if you don't mind." Angela lay down on the couch and began to drift off to sleep.

Brennan was deep in her writing, she was getting to the most intense part where Kathy and Andy were getting close to catching the killer. She had a really good scene in her head, but she didn't have time to write it all down, so she wrote as she thought.

It was now 6:30 and Booth was just finishing the last of his paperwork. So he got up and stretched and headed to Cullen's office. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Cullen said.

"Uh, Hello sir. I was just going to tell you that I'm all done and that I'm leaving now, and I was wondering if you could meet at the Founding Fathers at 7:00 p.m. tonight? I have to tell you something." Booth was nervous, he really didn't know why, he just felt really nervous.

"Yeah, sure, I'll meet you there. Is something wrong Booth?"

"No, just good news to tell, that's all. But you'll have to wait."

"Okay, well I'll meet you there." Cullen was starting to get suspicious. He had no idea what was going on, but he shrugged it off and waited until the time came.

As Booth walked into the lab, he saw Brennan typing on the computer, he decided that he was going to walk in and give her a massage. As he walked in, he put his hands on her shoulders and she tensed for a few seconds until she knew who it was.

"Booth. You scared me, and now I lost my thoughts. This is a really important scene." She whispered.

"Bones, why are you whispering, and, am I in that scene?" He said with a wink and a grin. Brennan pointed to Angela's sleeping figure on the couch and told him to be quiet. But little did they know that Angela was secretly awake watching their every move, with her eyes open just a bit, with an arm sort of covering her eyes.

"For the last time Booth, you are not Andy. And what are you doing here?" She had no idea what time it was.

"The announcement remember? It's 6:45 Bones! We have to get ready." Then with a surprise she started to kiss him, but they forgot where they were and almost lost it. They almost lost it until Angela cleared her throat and said "Would you two lovebirds try not to get carried away? Before you know it, you guys are going to have a house full of babies." She said with a chuckle.

Brennan and Booth looked quite embarrassed but brushed it off as soon as they saw the time.

"Hey Bren, you two should get going, it's almost 7:00 and you don't want to be late. Everyone is almost gone anyways so I bet they're waiting for you."

"Yeah Bones, let's go. Chop chop." He smiled and handed her, her coat and purse. When she was all ready to go, Angela walked out with her stuff and Booth and Brennan followed with Booth's hand at the small of her back. They went to their separate cars- Booth and Brennan in the SUV and Angela in her mini van, and they all headed to the Founding Fathers. When they got there, Brennan took a deep breath and walked in. As they all sat, Brennan ordered a water, while everyone else ordered a beer or wine. Booth look at Brennan, and rested his hand on her thigh, gently squeezing it. It was completely silent at their table until Caroline Julian- Federal Prosecutor- had cleared her throat and said:

"Cherie, you had something to say? We're all here and we're all waiting. And it better be good because I missed my show for this." Everyone at the table shared a laugh and when it started to settle down, Booth gave Brennan a nod and she sighed standing up. Booth took her hand and stood up as well.

"As you know we had called you here to tell you something important, and well, uh-" Booth was cut off by Brennan saying:

"I'm pregnant, and we're having a baby boy." Everyone cheered and congratulated the two. They all shared hugs and kisses until Cam tried to settle everybody down.

"Wait a minute! How do you know the gender already? Seeley…" Cam said in a curious but also stern voice.

"Camille, she's at her 20th week. And don't call me Seeley." He said and smiled at her.

"Don't call me Camille. And 20 weeks already?! How come I hadn't noticed? I'm also a Medical Examiner!" Cam felt pretty dumb at the time, but nobody guessed either, so she was alright.

"Even if you're an ME, Bones and I are great at acting, unless it comes to Angela."

"Angela catches everything, she gets these- as Booth would call it- '_Spidey Senses_' and instantly knows when something is up. Then she would interrogate you until she is satisfied with the answer she receives." Brennan said chuckling.

Angela smiled and talked about baby showers and a new nursery with the ladies, while the men talked about having a baby boy and football games. Everyone also discussed names and decided to call it a night. All the ladies were sober enough to drive, so they all drove home without anyone getting hurt.

**B&B**

Booth once again dismissed Nancy and thanked her. When everyone ate dinner, they talked about Christine's day and what she told the teacher. Then they gave her a bath, tucked her in and read her a bedtime story. Just as both Booth and Brennan kissed her forehead and were about to leave, Christine asked Brennan to come back. Brennan came back and sat at the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong Christine?" Brennan was really curious.

"Will you still love me when you have the baby?" Christine felt that if there was also Parker and a new baby, that she wouldn't be loved as much anymore.

Booth was by the door listening, when he heard Christine's question, his heart broke.

"Of course I'll still love you, you'll be a mommy's girl. I'll always be there for you and I will always love you." Brennan kissed her forehead.

"Okay mommy." Christine said as her fears started to drift away. Booth walked in and said:

"She'll also be a daddy's girl, and Parker and this little one here would protect you from mean boys." Booth said as he chuckled. He kissed Christine on the forehead and whispered "I Love You." In her ear before she started to fall asleep. After she fell asleep, Brennan and Booth headed back to their room. They both stared at the ceiling for quite some time until Brennan spoke.

"Booth, where did Christine get that idea? What if she thinks I don't love her enough? Am I a bad mother?" Brennan started to panic and sob at the same time. Booth sat up and tried to comfort her.

"Every kid has the same thoughts when their parents are pregnant. Bones, she knows that you love her so so much. You're an excellent mother and you never let her down." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Booth. I love you." They laid down on the bed, her head on his chest while she quietly sobs, just like the first night they had made love. The night where Vincent had died, because Broadsky had shot him. He soothed her by rubbing circles on her back.

"I love you too Bones." He said and kissed the crown of her forehead again before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I posted it so late. But anyways, did you guys watch the new episode today? Doll in the Derby? It was soo good. Reviews are much appreciated, and I might post another chapter. If you want another one, I might do another one. Just for you guys. (;**


	4. How do we hide this?

**A/N: Omg , guys , I am horrible , it's been what ? Three weeks now ? I am terribly sorry . I owe you guys two chapters this week AAAAH! Please forgive me . D:**

**Chapter 4: **How do we hide this?

The next morning, Brennan woke up with Booth's arm wrapped around her waist, holding her pregnant belly. She thought about the rings and when she'd wear them. But one problem, how do I wear it without anyone noticing? Booth and I haven't even made the announcement yet! She thought to herself for about half an hour until her alarm clock went off. She quickly turned it off, trying not to wake Christine up. After turning it off, she got up slowly, trying not to wake up Booth, and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. After finishing, she sat on the edge of Booth's side of the bed and tried to wake him up.

"Booth wake up, we have to get ready, and I need to talk to you about something." Booth heard the seriousness in her voice and woke up. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand that read 7:30 a.m., then got out of bed and gave Brennan a morning kiss. After their 'morning rituals', Brennan decided to bring up a time to discuss the rings.

"Booth, at lunch, we need to discuss the rings. We haven't told anyone about the engagement, and I don't want to hurt Angela by letting her see the rings and figure out herself." Brennan was a little worried, she thought that if Angela saw the ring, Angela wouldn't forgive her for not telling her.

"I was just thinking the same thing. We shouldn't wear our rings right now then. The day of the announcement we will wear them. You can pick the day, and we will have another gathering at the Founding Fathers again." He said with his famous 'Booth Charm Smile'. After dropping Brennan off at the lab and Christine at the daycare, Booth went to Cullen's office to tell him about the baby.

**B&B**

When he arrived at the secretary's – Shelley – desk, he asked if Cullen was available. She smiled and nodded of approval, meaning he was available. Booth was nervous as he knocked and slowly walked in. 'Why are you nervous Seeley? You have Christine and he knows you're dating Bones. Why are you so nervous?' A million other thoughts like those were running through his head as he took a seat.

"Yes Booth?" Cullen said as he set his pen down and stared at Booth.

"Um, sir, you know how Bones and I are together right? And we have Christine and Parker, and well uh-" He was cut off by Cullen.

"Booth, you're not breaking up with her are you? You waited six god damn years! And we all know that Booth." Cullen was serious, he was also thinking about how their partnership would end up knowing that they had the highest rates in the country.

"No! Of course not sir! Never, I love her very much." Cullen sighed in relief and sat back in his chair relaxing.

"Then what do you need to tell me?" 'If he isn't breaking up with , then what was it?' Cullen was really curious.

"Well, Bones and I are having another baby. A baby boy." Booth said nervously. He gave Cullen an awkward smile and shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"Congratulations! Tell her I say congratulations and you guys come see me if you have anything to tell me, or if you need some time off." Cullen was happy that they weren't breaking up. He was actually very happy and excited that Booth was having another baby. But then, thinking about babies made him think about his daughter Amy, and how she died. He had a wide grin that started to fade as he thought about Amy. Then he cleared his throat and told Booth that he needed some time alone. Booth understood what he was referring to, when he needed some time alone. And with that, Booth got up and out into the corridor, heading to his office.

**B&B**

Brennan just finished identifying 3 different sets of skeletons from the late 1800's, she was a little upset during the examination. She had figured out that all three skeletons were family. A mother, baby daughter and a father. They were found together, and the mother and father had died first trying to hug their baby, while their baby just stayed there crying and starved to death, being held in her parent's arms. When Brennan had figured this all out, her hormones kicked in, and she started to sob. Luckily for her nobody noticed her red cheeks and tears, so she ran to the bathroom quietly and fixed herself up. When she reached her office, she decided to finish off that chapter that was interrupted by Booth. Half an hour later, she looked at the time. 11:30 it read. Just half an hour until Booth came and picked her up for lunch. Brennan was having a writer's block, so she decided to go and visit Angela.

As she entered Angela's office, she saw Angela painting a family. Not just a family, all the squints she referred to as family, and everyone else that was close to them. Brennan pulled up a chair and watched Angela paint, analyzing her techniques and how she chose to mix her colors.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" Angela stopped and turned so that she could face Brennan, and smiled.

"Oh nothing, I was just bored. I'm done all the paperwork, and I've identified 3 bodies from the limbo already." Brennan sighed and stared at the painting once again.

"You, Temperance Brennan , bored?! That's the first. Why don't we talk about the baby shower. I got really bored as well, so I decided to paint something." Angela motioned for Brennan to take a seat on the couch as she put everything down and joined her on the couch.

"Can't I be bored every once in a while?" Brennan was really bored, she felt frustrated that there was nothing to do, but identify bodies all day.

"You can, but it's not usually something that happens to you. You're either with Booth, Christine, and Parker or identifying bodies." Angela thought that this was one of Brennan's rare moments, where she was bored, and she wasn't being all squinty.

"Oh, I never really thought about that. But anyways, about the baby shower, I need your help with planning. I don't know how you guys set everything up when I was with Christine." Brennan was fiddling with the inside of her pockets until she felt the ring. She froze and looked shocked for a second. 'I forgot to leave the ring at home! Now Angela is going to know something is up. I've really done it now.' She thought to herself quietly and quickly before changing her facial expression. But it was too late. Angela had seen the face, and started firing questions at her.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Angela saw the shocked look on her face. And once she saw that Brennan's hands were in her lab coat pockets, Angela reached in there too grab whatever she felt. When she pulled out the ring, she was about to scream her head off. Fortunately Brennan covered her mouth before she could make the whole entire country go deaf.

"Dammit, I forgot to leave it at home." She muttered to herself. Angela was still wide eyed.

"Bren, when did he propose?!" Angela was anxious to hear the answer. She just wanted to shake them all out of Brennan and squeal.

"Don't freak out, we were going to announce it soon. And since you figure everything out first, I might as well tell you. He proposed the night you found out I was pregnant." Angela was shocked, and a little bit hurt. But she still forgave Brennan.

"Wow." She whispered. "So Booth managed to get you to believe in marriage? Unbelievable. Have you planned anything yet?" Angela was extremely excited and she couldn't wait for the wedding ceremony. Well if they were to have one.

"I agreed to marry Booth in a church, but other than that, I have not yet planned anything else. Would you like to be the maid of honor?" She smiled and before she knew it, she was locked in a tight hug.

"I would love to." Angela said excitedly.

"I also need help on all this wedding planning. I don't know what to do. Can you help? Your wedding looked amazing." Brennan smiled at the thought of Booth and her, standing in the middle of the church, wondering what to do after both Angela and Jack ran out, telling them to head to the reception.

"Of course I could help sweetie! What could of best friend would I be if I didn't help you with your own wedding?!" Angela stood up and picked up a bunch of wedding magazines that she had left behind. She was too lazy to put them away after the wedding, so she read them in entertainment. They talked and talked until Booth walked in and smiled. Then he noticed the wedding magazines and looked shocked.

"Bones! You told Angela?!" Booth wasn't really shocked, because she tells Angela almost anything, or Angela would probably pry everything out of Brennan. She always figured out things first. Always.

"Actually, I saw the look on her face when she was fiddling with her pockets, and I reached in there. Don't worry Booth, I won't tell anyone. Just like the baby. Hell, I didn't even tell Jack, so don't worry." Angela smiled and told them to go feed that little baby before it ate Brennan.

But Brennan had to start a lecture on how fetuses could not eat the insides of the stomach and how the baby hadn't yet developed its facial features. After lecturing about fetuses, Booth and Brennan took their usual spots in the diner and ordered their usual. Burger and fries for Booth, and salad for Brennan. But there was a change, Brennan was actually craving pie, and so she ordered some in disgust. They talked about how Brennan hated her fruit cooked and how Booth could eat such a thing. Then they decided to talk about the rings, when their food arrived.

"So when do you want to announce this Bones?" Booth said as he took a bite out of his burger.

"I actually want to do it tomorrow, everyone is going to be suspicious, because Angela would probably be dragging me to her office every now and then to look at wedding plans." She smiled and took a bite out of the pie in disgust.

"Okay, Founding Fathers tomorrow night? Same time?"

"Yeah, I want to get home to Christine early this time, I really want to spend some time with her." She smiled at the thought of her child.

"Okay, well, we'll just get Angela to do the same thing, with the same people. Oh and don't forget your ring." He grinned and chuckled as she took one of his fries.

**B&B**

Booth and Brennan walked into Angela's office hand in hand, and sat on her couch.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Angela said as she put her things down and joined them on the couch.

"Can you tell everyone to meet at the Founding Fathers tomorrow at 6:00 p.m. again?" Booth grinned.

"We were planning on telling everyone about the engagement tomorrow." Brennan said as she slipped on the ring. Angela agreed as she analyzed the beautiful ring that was sitting on her best friend's finger.

"Sure, where did you get this ring Booth? It's beautiful." Angela took in every detail and finally set it down.

"I had a few friends design a few and I chose one. It's a one of a kind. Once I saw the dolphins, I knew that it was perfect." He smiled his 'Booth Charm Smile' and pulled Brennan close as she leaned into him. After a few hours of wedding planning, everyone went home and off to bed, preparing for the next big announcement the next day.


	5. Moody and Shocked

**A/N: Omg guys , I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating a lot recently , and I am really sorry that I have written much in the last chapter . I'm trying my best to make this all up for you guys . It's just that I've been studying hard on many upcoming tests . AAAH , Anyways here's chapter 5 . I have no idea how many chapters I'm going to do . **

**Chapter 5: Moody and Shocked**

* * *

Everyone at the lab was running about, trying to follow angry Brennan's commands. Why was Brennan so mad today? Because one of her interns had caused a spider fracture to the skull, but dropping it. But what made her even more pissed off was that no one had admitted to dropping the skull. She usually didn't get pissed, but it was probably because of her mood swings. The mood swings came and went every now and then, but right now, Temperance Brennan was furious.

Brennan was about to yell at Cam for telling her to calm down, but luckily Booth came and saved the day. He quickly swiped his access card and ran up the steps onto the platform, he knew that she was pissed the moment he saw all her interns looking terrified and quiet. When he saw her approaching Cam, Booth sped up to Brennan and told her to take a breath.

"Hey Bones, what's wrong?" Cam was relieved that Booth had saved her from a huge lecture from Brennan. So as soon as Booth tried to calm her down, Cam went to her office to do some work.

"Someone dropped the skull we were working on and cause a spider fracture to the left side of the skull." Brennan said grumpily.

"How about we go to your office and talk? You can't be stressed out Bones. It's not good for our baby." She nodded and they both went into her office with interns trying not to get in her way.

When they reached her office, Booth closed the door behind them.

"Hey Bones, you don't seem like your self today." He said heading off to the couch and tapping the empty spot beside him. When she saw him ask for her to sit down, she did as asked.

She sighed and started.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about Christine. What if she feels lonely because we spend too much time with the baby? I mean sure she has Micheal, but she also needs to be loved and payed attention to by her parents. And with the marriage, we have to start planning the wedding. It's all just so stressful." She sighed and leaned into Booth's chest. Booth started to comfort her by rubbing circles on her back.

"Bones, Temperance, we will never forget to love Christine enough. And planning the wedding takes a while, so we have plenty of time. You need to get these things off of your mind. It's not good for our baby. How about we start with coming up with some names?" Brennan nodded and began to think.

"I was thinking, since we're having a boy, his middle name should be Hank. You know, because of what he's done for you. We haven't really talked about Hank in a while and what he's done for you. We also have to go visit him sometime." Booth grinned widely and hugged her tightly.

"I think Pops and I would like that very much. He'd be honored. That's very sweet of you Bones. Thank you for everything." He said as he kissed the top of her head. Brennan forgot about the spider fractures on the skull and everything else that pissed her off earlier, so right now she was calm. Booth started rubbing circles on her back again and they both began to doze off.

**B&B**

About 2 hours later, Angela walked into Brennan's office and was about to tell her about the skull she had just identified, when she saw both Booth and Brennan snuggling on the couch. She found the scene before her eyes adorable, so she pulled out her phone and snapped a photo, sending it to Brennan. When she looked at the time, she saw that it was 5:30 and that she should wake up the two 'love birds' so they could get ready. So she lightly shook them trying to wake them up.

"Hey Bren, Booth, wake up, it's 5:30. You don't want to be late." Booth and Brennan woke up trying to stretch from their uncomfortable position on the couch.

"Thanks Ange, yeah, we really should get going. And tell everyone to be there!" Booth said as he went across the room to get Brennan's coat and purse.

"And don't be late!" Brennan said as she exited her office with Booth.

"We won't!" Angela said as they headed home to get ready.

**B&B**

When Booth and Brennan arrived at the Founding Fathers, they weren't surprised to see Angela they 5 minutes early with Hodgins. As they entered, they were showered with kisses and hugs and questions on how the baby was. A few minutes later, Cam, and all the interns had arrived. Everyone had noticed the shift in Brennan's mood and knew that they were off the hook for dropping the skull earlier. As everyone took a seat, Booth and Brennan stood, raising their glasses. Angela told everyone to be quiet and everyone did as asked.

"Well you all know that I don't believe in marriage and Booth does, and well he asked me to marry him! And of course I had said yes because even though I don't need to sign papers to show my love, I know how important this is to him." She said as she smiled.

"It's about time!" All of them said as Brennan started to blush.

"And, Hodgins, my man, I wanted to ask if you would be my best man?" Booth said smiling widely. Hodgins smiled so wide, that everyone thought that he was going split his mouth apart.

"Of course I would G-man! I won't let you down!" Hodgins said happily. Then Booth and Hodgins shared a 'Guy Hug'.

"I would also like to ask Angela to be my maid of honor and Cam to be one of my brides maids!" Brennan said while smiling. Cam and Angela got up to give her a hug and started talking about the wedding plans with some of the interns, while Booth, Hodgins and the rest of the interns started talking about football and hockey.

An hour later, everyone started to go home to their loved ones. Hodgins and Angela to Micheal, Cam to her boyfriend Arastoo, Wendell with some blonde chick at the bar, Daisy with Sweets and Booth and Brennan to their daughter Christine. The car ride to both Booth and Brennan's house was silent. They were both smiling with fingers intertwined between their seats, stealing glances every once in a while.

When they got home, they dismissed Nancy the babysitter with another big pay because they thought that she really deserved it. After dismissing Nancy, they went upstairs to find Christine playing with her dolls, all dressed in her pajamas.

"Hi Christine! Daddy and I are home!" Brennan said as she walked into her room and scooped her up and off of the ground.

"And we missed you." Booth said sweetly. They both kissed Christine and headed downstairs to make dinner.

"Okay! What should we make for dinner Christine?" Booth said as he set her on the couch.

"Mommy's special Mac and cheese!" Chrisitine said with excitement.

"What do you say mommy? Mac and cheese sound good?" Booth said as we wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sounds good to me." She said smiling. She stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss and walked off to the fridge, grabbing all the ingredients.

"Christine want to help mommy mix the sauce?" Brennan knew that Christine loved to help make food, so she wanted her to help her with her best recipe.

"Of course mommy!" Christine said with a wide 'Boothy Charm Smile'. She ran over to the sink and washed her hands, then began to help both Booth and Brennan cook.

After dinner, they gave Christine a bath and tucked her into bed while reading Humpty Dumpty. As soon as Brennan closed the door, both Booth and Brennan headed off to their bedroom, washing each other with soap, and scrubbing each other's hair. They had come out longer than expected because one thing led to another and they ended up against the wall panting in cold water. After their shower and getting changed, Booth crawled into bed with Brennan, holding her so close, while she kept her hand on his bare chest. She kissed the scar that was there from the shot he had taken for her one year at the Checkerbox. She had made kissing the scar on his chess a daily thing, to thank him for risking his life for her. They lay there slowly drifting off to sleep, holding each other like their lives depended on it.

* * *

**A/N: I am extremely sorry that you had to wait that long. It's just that it's been so stressful dealing with lots of homework and the track team. I think I've joined too many curricular activities, and I'm so sorry. I owe you guys so many stories. So I'll try my best to make it up to you by creating another fic, or by adding more chapters to this. I love you all! Please Review! **


	6. Planning and Renovating

**A/N: I wanted to thank all you guys for being so patient and I wanted to thank all you guys for all the lovely reviews. You guys are my little angels. :) If you want to follow me on twitter my name is 1DezieDirection Yeah I know I know, I'm a directioner, but I tweet more about Bones than I do about One Direction. Oh and my tumblr is www. Teamdemily . Take out the spaces. (; Enjoy !**

**OH and I forgot this for all the other chapters ! I'm horrible.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Bones. HH and SN own Bones. Just borrowing your characters. (;**

**Chapter 6: **Planning and renovating

* * *

Brennan was now 7 months pregnant almost halfway done with the wedding plans. Booth and Brennan both planned that the wedding would be after their son's birth, and that they should start on their son's room first. Walking into Brennan's office, Booth saw her reading a wedding magazine on the couch with Angela on the laptop looking at different types of flowers that matched the bridesmaid's dresses that were light blue.

"Hey Bones, hey Angela. We still need to think of a first name for our son, we only have his middle and last name already and I don't want to keep calling our son 'him' or 'it' all the time. And you are due very soon. Just two more months and our little guy is born." Booth said with a grin.

"I agree, we must decide on a name." Brennan said putting down the magazine and sighing.

"Well, why don't you two combine the letters of your names or something?" Angela said.

"That's a good idea Ange, maybe we can create a unique name out of that." Booth said.

"Well, what are you waiting for, start combining!" Angela said excitedly. All three adults grabbed some paper and a pen and started writing. After ten minutes of scribbling some down, they came up with a few.

"So far I came up with Skylar, and Tanner." Brennan said as she sighed.

"Well I came up with Adrian so far... Even though it doesn't combine all of your guys' letters." Angela said.

"I came up with Tresley and Teddy. And we don't have to combine all of our letters together. I'm sure there are unique names out there without combining all of our letters." Booth said as he leaned back against the couch and sighed.

"Tresley sounds like a good name, it's unique and Rey means king which is loyal, respectful and kind, and Ley means Meadow which is really cute." Brennan said dropping her paper and pen.

"Then it's settled, his name is going to be Tresley!" Angela said in excitement.

"All we need to do is renovate his room. Angela, could you help me?" Brennan said.

"Of course sweetie! That's what friends are for." Angela said with a wide grin.

"Okay Bones, it's about time you guys had a break anyways, so why don't I just drive you guys to the mall? Rebecca called earlier saying that there was a change of plans and that I needed to pick Parker up from his friend's house, so we get him for the weekend." Booth said happily.

"Okay, sure, I'll just call you when we're done." Brennan said.

"Okay let's go! Let me just get my bag and we'll go." Angela said while heading towards Cam's office to tell her they were taking the rest of the day off, and then getting her bag.

**B&B**

"Sweetie, have you bought any clothes for Tresley yet? He's coming soon and you have to be prepared." Angela said as she dumped a bunch of clothes in the cart.

"Well, we just figured out the gender and we didn't have time to go shop for things. So that's why we're here getting things for Tresley." Brennan said while looking down at her belly.

"Okay, do you think these are enough clothes for him?" Angela said while pointing at the cart filled with blue, yellow and green clothing.

"That should be enough. Why don't we go and look for some cribs? Booth wants to set the crib up as soon as possible so that we're ready when Tresley arrives."

"Okay." They both headed to the section of baby cribs and stopped at a blue one with jungle animals on it.

"This reminds me of the time Jack and I went to look for Michael's crib. We looked at this exact one, but decided not to get one, because apparently you could customize your own crib." Angela said while gliding her fingers across the smooth wood.

"You could customize your own crib?" Brennan was curious, and it sounded like a great idea.

"Yeah! Here." Angela walked over to a computer and clicked the 'Customize Your Own Crib' button. "You could pick what kind of color, size and designs you want on it. You could also choose whether or not you want it to rock or just stay still." Angela said with a wide grin. Brennan looked at the screen and was amazed at how many combinations there were, so she picked a white rocking crib with animals painted on the sides. Then later she'd buy some blue bedding for Tresley.

An hour and a half later Brennan had signed the last sheet for delivering the baby furniture to her house.

"I'll call Booth now." Brennan said as she took out her cell phone. After calling Booth, Brennan and Angela went to get some ice cream. Brennan getting chocolate and Angela getting strawberry.

"Hey Angela?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Booth and I were wondering if you and Hodgins wanted to be the god parents of Tresley and Christine. You know, if anything ever happens." Angela was about to cry tears of joy, so she hugged Brennan tightly.

"Of course I would love to be their god mother. Thank you." Angela said as she let go of Brennan.

"No problem. It's a good thing I have you Angela, I can always count on you." Brennan said while smiling. 5 minutes later Booth pulled up, and Angela and Brennan got in the SUV. After getting settled in the car, they all started talking about their children until they reached Angela and Hodgins' house.

**B&B**

When Booth and Brennan came home, they once again dismissed Nancy the babysitter. Minutes after dismissing Nancy, someone was at the door. 'Who could it be at this hour?' Booth thought to himself.

"Hello, I'm here with your delivery. One customized crib, one customized changing station, blue crib beddings and a large white rocking chair." The delivery boy said with a small smile. As Booth signed the order off, they started unloading the truck full of Brennan's orders.

"Thanks." Booth said, then he closed the door and started bringing the furniture up. Once all the furniture was up in the soon-to-be-nursery, Booth went to go take a shower. As Booth was taking a shower Brennan got Christine ready for bed and read her a bedtime story.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Brennan read.

"Mommy, can I help pick they baby's color for the room?" Christine said with a small smile.

"Sure sweetheart. Now go to bed. We're going to be busy tomorrow." Brennan kissed the top of Christine's forehead and said goodnight. Crawling into bed next to Booth, Brennan started laying kisses all over his bare chest, and turned to her side once she was done.

"Christine wants to choose the baby's color for the room. Is that alright? I just want her to feel like she is helping out." Brennan said quietly.

"Of course she can choose the color. And she needs to know that she is helping, by being a great big sister." Booth said while smiling.

"Are you going to paint the room tomorrow and set up the crib?" Brennan asked.

"Whatever you want." Booth said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Booth, I love you." Brennan said while nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight Bones, and goodnight little man. I love you both very much." Booth said while smiling. He gave a kiss to Brennan's swollen stomach and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I am once again super super super sorry . I'm going to kill myself god . Not literally though . I am just so busy with homework, but atleast I'm passing everything. I Love you guys for reviewing thanks so much ! **


	7. Second Thoughts

**A/N : Okay , you guys have the right to be mad at me . I'm really sorry for that . I had all these exams , and so I had major studying to do . Thanks for being patient guys . **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bones for I am very lazy, and HH and SN do a better job at writing than I do . **

**Chapter 7 : Second Thoughts**

* * *

The next day, Brennan felt somewhat nervous about her body. Her baby was due in 2-3 weeks, but she didn't know how Booth would feel about her body after birth. Of course he's reassured her last time when she had Christine, but this time felt a bit different to her. Brennan was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Booth called her name.

"Bones? You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"And what was going through your beautiful mind?" Brennan bit her lip nervously.

"I-I was just thinking what you would think about my body after the birth." She looked away, trying to blink away her tears.

Booth took both of his hands and rested them on her face, so she could face him.

"Hey, you'll always be beautiful to me. You're flawless, cute, and adorable." She smiled and tears sprung out of her eyes.

"Thank you. You're amazing you know?"

"What can I say? I'm a romantic Bones!" Brennan smiled widely, wiping away the tears.

"We should go pick out the paint now."

And with that, both parents went upstairs to get Christine. Opening the door a little bit, they found Christine having a tea party with her little dolls.

"Hey sweetie, we're going to pick up the paint now. Are you coming to pick out the colors?" Brennan asked.

"Of course mommy!" Christine said enthusiastically.

**B&B**

They arrived at Home Depot and parked in front of the store. The minute they parked, Christine unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car; eager to help choose a color for her little brother's room.

"Christine, no need to hurry. We have a plenty of time." Booth said with a chuckle.

When they entered the shop, Christine hurriedly ran over to the paint section. As she was scanning the colors, she found only one color that appealed to her; Teal.

"Mommy, can we get Teal for Tresley?" She said with wide baby blue eyes, staring at her mother and father.

"Sure princess." Brennan said with a smile, while Christine smiled her famous Booth charm smile.

When Booth came back with two buckets of Teal colored paint, trays for the paint, and the rollers, they all headed to the cashier to pay.

"That will be $26.75. Thank you, please come again." The cashier said with a smile.

**B&B**

When they all got home, Booth and Christine went upstairs to set up everything. After 15 minutes of painting, Brennan got tired of reading so she waddled upstairs to the bedroom to check up on her daughter and fiancé.

"BONES! You have to wear a mask! You're pregnant, and this paint is toxic! You could get hurt, or you could hurt the baby!" Booth said with wide eyes, as he ushered her out of the room. When Brennan exited the room, she picked up a mask and strapped it on, then went in.

"Okay, I'm sorry Booth, I tend to forget sometimes." Brennan said.

"Mommy, you could've got hurt badly." Christine said with worry in her eyes.

"Bones, just try to be more careful. And you shouldn't be on your feet too much. It's bad for you back. You could pop at any moment!" Booth's over protectiveness was in full drive, and Brennan was irritated by it.

"Well, I get tired of sitting on the couch all day. I have nothing productive to do."

"Here, call Angela, and you two can plan out more of the wedding." Booth said as he pulled out his phone.

"Okay." Brennan said as she dialed Angela, took off the mask, and went to sit on the couch.

"Be good mommy!" Christine yelled out as Brennan exited the room. Brennan chuckled and told her daughter that she would behave.

Brennan dialed Angela while flipping through the wedding magazines she brought home.

"Hey Ange, wanna come over? I have nothing productive to do, and I think you can help my plan more of the wedding."

"Okay, I'll be over there in ten minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Brennan ended the phone call and sat back on the couch with a sigh. And not even ten minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Brennan yelled. She needed help getting up and off the couch every now and then, and that was now.

Angela walked in with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh sweetie! We have so much planning to do!"

"I know, that's why I called you over. We've only completed half of it, and we still have to cover more of it." Brennan said.

After about two hours of planning, both Booth and Christine came down to the living room, all clean and done the room.

"That should be my cue to leave. Michael and Jack don't like waiting too long." Angela said with a smirk. They bid their farewells and closed the door.

"So what should we have for dinner?" Booth asked.

"MOMMY'S MAC AND CHEESE!" Christine yelled out enthusiastically.

"Sure honey. But mommy has to tell me what to do, because she can't walk too much." Booth said with a grin. He knew that Brennan didn't like it when she didn't get to cook because of her pregnancy.

"I guess you can cook. But can I at least sit down and stir the sauce?" Brennan said.

"Sure. Anything for you." Booth said with love in his eyes. He'd always manage to fall in love with her every day.

"Me too daddy!" Christine said happy that she was great help to her parents.

For the rest of the night, they spent it cooking, eating, laughing, and going to bed.

* * *

**A/N : Okay guys , that was one heck of a wait . This is supposed to be one of my study days , but I procrastinate , and wrote this . I'll try to update really soon , but the soonest would probably be by this wednesday or thursday because of exams . Can you believe it ? My first year of high school is almost over . Just 4 more hours to fulfill , then I'm all done . Tell me what you guys want in the next chapter . I enjoy your reviews .Thanks ! **


	8. Author's note

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**OKAY ! I'm really sorry I didn't update . I have a lot of excuses that are true but I don't think you want to know them . And lately i've been really uninspired . Sooo , anyone wanna hand me ideas on what the next chapter should be about ? I've been doing charity runs , and climbing mountains for Kenya . So i'm really sorry . uh , well yeah , you guys have every right to be mad . I might have time to whip up a chapter if reviews come in quick by tonight . (: I'll just be here fighting with my friends on who's prettier and what not . ALSO , thanks for the other reviews , you guys are such angels . I cried reading all the beautiful things you guys say . I'll be here all summer trying to update when i'm inspired and stuff . **

**Ciao for noow . (; And no , i'm not French . LOOOL . just like saying that . **

**-Deziie **


	9. It's Show Time

**A/N: Okay , i loved your guys' reviews . Although you didn't provide any ideas , it's okay . Because I have gained some inspiration . LOL . Anyways , let's get this show on the road ! (:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bones sadly , because I am too lazy to write new episodes . I can't even write a thousand word chapters everyday . Bones belongs to it's rightful owners , HH and SN .**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : It's Show Time!**

Brennan was very nervous. It's been two days since her baby was due, and she still hasn't given birth.

"Booth, I'm nervous. Christine was not late when I was pregnant with her. Why is Tresley late? What if something was wrong with him?"

"Bones, don't worry. I'm sure everything is fine." He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"DAD! AUNTIE ANGIE IS AT THE DOOR!" Christine yelled throughout the threshold.

"Honey, please don't yell." Brennan said with a sigh. Angela walked in with some more wedding magazines and sat down on the couch.

"I'll leave you two alone. Christine looks like she could use some company anyways." Booth said while getting up off the couch with a smile.

Angela and Brennan were getting the last of their details when Brennan inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"Bren, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just having some Braxton Hicks contractions. It's normal, I'm all fine."

"Bren, I think we should get you to the hospital." Angela said with worry in her eyes.

"BOOTH! We should take Brennan to the hospital!" Booth then came running down the stairs with Christine is his arms, and Parker right behind them.

"Parks, can you grab my keys and wallet?" Booth said, while Parker ran back upstairs.

When they were all getting settled into the car, Angela called Hodgins.

"Hey Jack, I need you and Michael to come to the hospital, I think she's going to be in labor."

"I'm perfectly fine." Brennan said with a sigh.

"Bones, I think going to the hospital is a good decision. Your water could break any minute." Booth said trying to get to the hospital as fast as possible.

When they were finally at the hospital, they went to check in. But while signing the forms, Brennan's water broke.

"Hey Booth. My water broke." Brennan whispered, trying to be calm.

"Oh my god, Bones, you're in labor. Can somebody wheel her to the maternity ward?" Booth said asked quickly.

Brennan finally got into the maternity ward and got changed into her gown. After she got onto the bed, the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Luna, and I will be your doctor for this procedure." She said with a smile.

"Okay, you're only 7cm dilated, so I'll be back in a half hour." She said and exited the room.

As she exited the room, Angela, Hodgins, and the kids came in.

"You made it." Brennan said with a smile.

"Yeah, but kids and I would wait outside when you give birth." Jack said with a smile.

"That's fine."

A half hour passed and Brennan's contractions were really hurting, but were starting to die down a bit. As Dr. Luna came in to check Brennan, Jack got up and started to leave.

"Good luck Dr. Brennan." Jack said with a smile.

"Thank you." Brennan said with a smile.

"Well, you're finally 10 cm dilated. When I count to 10, you push. Okay?"

"Okay." Brennan gripped onto Booth and Angela's hands while she pushed.

"Keep going. You're doing good." Booth and Angela said to her.

**B&B**

"Hi Tresley, I'm your mom, this is daddy, and this is aunt Angie." Brennan said to the tiny infant in her arms.

Angela exited the room to give both Booth and Brennan time, and to get Jack and the kids.

"We have a baby boy." Brennan said and kissed Booth.

About 10 minutes later, Christine and Parker were the first ones to barrel through the door too see their new baby brother.

"Woah, calm down, you might hurt the baby." Booth said with concern.

"Okay daddy." "Okay dad." Both Parker and Christine said with an excited gleam in their eyes.

"It was hard to keep them from running in." Angela said with a smile.

**B&B**

When they all got home, Brennan went to lay Tresley in the nursey, while Booth went to put Christine to sleep, and to check on Parker. Brennan was about to leave the nursery, but she couldn't.

Booth walked in slowly knowing Brennan was having a hard time leaving the nursery. So he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head. She turned around and smiled.

"It's so hard to leave him in the nursery. What if something goes bad." Brennan said with worry in her eyes.

"We have a baby monitor, don't worry. And since I have my sniper senses, I'll wake up if you don't hear him." Booth said, trying to reassure her.

"Okay." Brennan nodded into his chest. They both went to bed without a single cry from Tresley, leaving them to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**A / N : Yeah , I feel bad, every right to be mad at me. ); I'm ashamed. I keep procrastinating. Hope you liked this chapter. Maybe like 3-4 left? Iunno . But I know that the wedding is very soon. SO , keep the reviews up . I love you all for putting up with me . (;**


	10. Fitting and Whining

**A / N : Guys , I'm back again ! This is to make up for all that waiting you guys did . (:**

**And in case you couldn't vision the dress , here's the link . ** /wedding-dresses/y21263/?fc=39 **Just copy and paste it . (;**

**And the tuxedo . :D ** gallery/wedding-tuxedos/men-s-wearhouse/black-by-v era-wang-two-button-super-130s-grosgrain-notch-lap el **Copy and paste that as well . **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bones , for I am too uninspired . HH and SN are the rightful owners of Bones and all the characters but Tresley . Tresley is rightfully mine . (;**

**Chapter 9 : Fitting and whining**

* * *

Brennan, Angela, Christine and all the other bridesmaids were at the bridal shop, trying to find the perfect wedding dress. After going through about ten dresses, both Cam and Brennan spotted the perfect dress. When Brennan tried it on, they absolutely loved it. After minutes of cooing the dress, Christine started to speak up, and Tresley began to get cranky.

"Mom, I'm getting tired and thirsty. Can we go get some lunch soon?"

"Sure sweetie, just let me pay for this dress, then we can all go out for lunch." Brennan said with a smile.

**B&B**

Booth , Hodgins , Parker and all the other groomsmen were also having a hard time picking out tuxedos for Booth.

**_" This can't be too hard. It's just a tuxedo anyways right? But then again, it's my wedding that we're dressing up for." _**Booth thought.

After about ten minutes of trying different tuxedos on, Parker found the right one. When Booth tried it on, all the men could see that it perfectly suited him.

"Thanks Parks. You have some good taste." Booth said with his charm smile.

"You're welcome. But uh, dad. Can we get some food at the diner? I'm kinda hungry."

"Well, nothing but a good chocolate shake with a burger and fries can't fix right?" Booth said as he patted his son on the back.

After paying for the tuxedo, all the men headed out to the diner to get some food. While they were there, they spotted all the women and his daughter, laughing, smiling and eating their lunch, whilst discussing about the wedding.

When Brennan looked up at a big group of men and one little boy, she spotted Booth's face and smiled. Then got up and walked over to the other table.

"I see you've also finished looking for your suit. Is there anything else we need?" Brennan said with a smile.

"Nope, I think we've got it all." Booth said with his charm smile.

"Okay then, see you at home." Brenna said as she stole a fry off of his plate and walked away.

**B&B**

As the day went by, everyone said their farewells and went home. When Booth, Brennan, Parker, Tresley, and Christine came home, they all went upstairs. Christine, Tresley, and Parker to sleep, and Booth and Brennan to talk for a while.

"You know the wedding is only a week away." Brennan said while snuggling into Booth's muscular chest.

"Having cold feet?"

"My feet are fairly warm." Brennan said confused.

"It's a metaphor Bones. It means, are you having second thoughts?"

"No, of course not. I'm looking forward to it." Brennan said with a smile.

"Me too Bones, me too." Booth said with a sigh.

"You know I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Booth hovered over her and started showering her with kisses. and she squealed.

"Ah! Booth stop, that's ticklish." She said giggling.

"This is for what you've given me and how much I love and missed you while you were out."

"I love you."

"I love you too Temperance."

They made love and rested peacefully, only having to get up twice because of their newborn.

* * *

**A / N : Sooo , how was that guys ? Did you like it ? Reviews are very much appreciated . you guys make me happy when ever my phone goes off for a review . Wedding should probably be up next chapter . Do you guys want to see more of Tresley moments ? Cause I can fit it in . Anyways , have to head out for my cousin's birthday party . (: Thanks for everything guys .**


End file.
